linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kickstarter Video Script
Text is speech optional text (This is Direction) {And these are Annotations} Here's the script for the Kickstarter Video, which has a target time of 4:30. Facebook Motivation Introduction My name is Kim Lumbard, and I want to bring quality gaming to Facebook. I love games, and I've been an avid gamer all my life. It's always puzzled me why people play Facebook games. Here's my rendition of most Facebook games today: "click here, then click here an hour later to collect a bunch of junk." {Do not attempt this at home.} I mean, why do that when you could be playing Mass Effect 3? (Shepherd flyin) (classroom with teacher at board, writing points) Then my friend Cathy explained it to me. People have busy lives and Facebook games fit their lifestyle. They can play them in short snippets and leave them whenever, without consequence. There's also the illusions of playing with friends {ally request spam} and getting somewhere {grinding time}. (wrathgate video) Moreover, many first-time gamers on Facebook just haven't seen yet what awesome games can be like. The *epic feeling of opening the Wrathgate in WoW, or *being saved by that one card in Magic the Gathering. (spudnugget studios logo animation) So she, my friend Jake, and I formed Spudnugget Studios to meet those specific needs: *a challenging strategy game you actually play with your friends, *playstyle that fits your lifestyle, *and pure awesome sauce! 'Line Pirates Playtest Kit (brain melting, pouring) We wracked our brains and distilled down what we really love about different game genres: *Collectible Card Games have great strategy and replay value *Role-Playing Games have a gripping storyline and engaging characters *MMOs have cooperative teams and scripted boss fights *and Real-Time Strategy has real competition and fast PvP We fused all that together and created: (low voice, animation) 'Line Pirates: Bane of the MultiVersal Corps. (show players playing game at table with voiceover) Then we spent six months of our spare time *designing the game, *crafting the story, *putting all that on a Wiki, *and producing a playtest kit. We decided on a high-adventure, sci-fantastical military theme, with time travel to alternate universes. The Cards represent Units or Tactics and battles happen at critical junctures in history {called Butterfly Events}. 'Line Pirates has heroes, villains, and titanic struggles between them. {which will you choose?} There are dark secrets, unexpected twists, and big reveals with clues laid from day one. {Who *is* the mysterious pirate nemesis?} (Wing Commander II logo?) The cooperative gameplay is like Wing Commander II: alternating between story and missions, culminating in Finale Events like boss fights. (Sports logo?) The competition gameplay is like sports: with players and teams duking it out for the top spots in their leagues, who get awarded prizes and prestige at the end of the season. Need your help So we're ready to make you the first really great game on Facebook, but to take things to the next level we need your help. First, we need your pledge. Our project goal is the bare minimum to make 'Line Pirates a quality game. If we meet our goal, we can complete the game in 12 months. If we can double our goal, we can dramatically increase the production value and complete in 11 months. We could include gorgeous illustrations, a professional soundtrack, and in-game voice chat. (good great awesome sauce explosion graph) If we can double that again, then we can finish in 10 months and make a truly epic game: *cut-scenes with voice actors *high end servers and CDNs *and a feature that allows players to create new game content that other players can play! Second, we need your involvement. There are many ways you can help in addition to pledging. The most important is getting the word out to people who would be interested. *blogging about 'Line Pirates, *linking to our Wiki, or *just mentioning it to your gamer friends would be a huge help. There are specific people we are hoping to reach besides gamers. We'd like to partner with authors and other content creators to make their characters in 'Line Pirates. Basically, we'd create an alternate universe in our game populated with people and places from their stories. So if you follow a creative person, from a comic illustrator to a paranormal romance writer, then suggest partnering to them and invite them to contact us. It's a win-win for everyone: they increase their audience, we get stuff people already love, and you the fan get to see your favorite characters kick butt! {Visit Please Help on our Wiki!} Rewards and conclusion Now, as you can see we have some great pledge rewards (motion to the right, facing). We've done something a little different than usual. We've tried to give several options at each pledge tier so you get exactly the kind of reward you like the most. There are also Tier Bonuses, which are given to everyone as a special thank you no matter which options you choose. Most of these rewards are only available through the Kickstarter Project, which means you'll have something cool and unique forever. We hope you enjoy 'Line Pirates as much as we have creating it. Thank you for your help. (simple, sincere) Category:Scripts Category:Kickstarter